Time of the month
by JasFiction
Summary: It's Miranda's time of the month and she is more furious than ever... Will Andy be able to handle the dragon?


Miranda was on fire and not in a good way. She was in such a ridiculously bad mood due to her period and was oblivious to how it was affecting the team.

Things were so bad; Andy was seriously contemplating quitting due to her boss's terrible mood and the behaviour it caused. Pulling herself together, she ate a chocolate bar and took a deep breath.

"Okay, it will get better." She muttered.

Emily caught the words and snorted. "Dream on, Ahn-drey-ah." She drawled. "It will be like this for another three days. Get used to it." She said offering a sarcastic smile and winking at Andy.

Andy chuckled but didn't respond. She knew Emily and her moods could rival those of their bosses and she 'd figured since Miranda had demanded Tampax and Pamprin Max, that her period was bad.

From experience, Andy understood how bad things could get. Sometimes she was in such pain, she just wanted to cry. And one time she had been so emotional she cried watching a puppy video.

Andy just wished she could help the editor to make her period more tolerable.

Since Miranda was in a meeting, she decided to google what else would help menstrual cramps. She decided she wanted to put a little feel-good package together for Miranda and would bring it with the book that evening.

She read about many things that could help and wrote a list. A nice camomile tea. A relaxing bath with lavender oils. Warming pads or a hot water bottle.

The final item she saw, had her blushing.

Orgasms.

Andy kept reading, licking her lips to the sudden dryness of her mouth.

An orgasm is a great remedy for menstrual cramps. Similar to exercise, having an orgasm releases plenty of endorphins and other hormones that relieve pain, helping a person feel good.

She would love to give Miranda that. Quickly pulling her thoughts out of the gutter, Andy shut down the website and cleared the search history.

"Alright Em, I'll be going to get Miranda's coffee and grab some things from CVS. D'ya need anything?" Andy asked as she packed her list into her purse.

"Not unless they sell cubes of cheese." Emily grinned. "No, I don't need anything."

Andy left with a wave and assembled a pretty nice wellness kit for Miranda. She should feel better if she used all the things. Andy walked out of the drug store and was hurrying to get Miranda's coffee when she saw an adult toy store out of the corner of her eye.

She thought of the options provided and considered it at length.

Well, orgasms helped and if she couldn't do it, and to her knowledge, Miranda was single since the divorce from Stephen, she could do it herself.

There was certainly nothing bad about it and everyone needed relief, right?

And if it was for a medical issue, to make her feel better, surely Miranda would appreciate it.

Stepping inside the adult store, Andy picked out a nice purple coloured dildo and grabbed some lube. The last thing she wanted was for Miranda to hurt herself after all.

Making a quick stop at Starbucks she was soon back at the office with the coffee, the dildo and the other supplies to make Miranda feel better. Of course, she was hiding the dildo and the other things to surprise the editor.

"So, what did you get at the CVS?" Emily asked snobby when she spotted the little bag.

"Nothing much, just a few items to relieve the menstrual cramps. I'll give them to Miranda tonight when I take the book." Andy replied airily as she started to work on Miranda's tasks again.

"Aren't you a good egg..." Emily coughed. "...arse-kisser."

Andy heard it and chuckled. "Thanks, Em. I bet Miranda would love it if I did that." She joked. Emily rolled her eyes hard. "Be nice, I would organise a Prepare to Meet Satan kit for you too. Maybe if it helps, she will be in a better mood."

Emily just gave her a look and kept on working when Miranda stormed in.

"I want the shoot to be redone. Get me some new models. I want slender, not anorexic. Cancel my appointment with Jacques...and Andrea?" She slowly turned towards Andy's desk and threw everything on it. "If my coffee isn't hot don't even bother coming back to work tomorrow." She offered Andy one of her deadliest glares before flouncing into her office with a fury that neither of them had seen before.

"Fuck," Andy whispered. "She must be in real pain to act like that."

Nigel heard her when he silently followed Miranda. "You don't know the half of it. She shot down the entire team with her glares alone today. It was insane." He whispered. "I was just making sure she got back here okay. I haven't seen her like that in years." Nigel said worriedly.

"I think she's in a lot of pain," Andy said and pointed to her belly.

"Time of the month?" Nigel mouthed so they won't be overheard by Miranda. He was sure if they did, they would lol get fired for sure.

"Yes. So, I made her a care package. With bath oil and all the good things." Andy smiled softly.

"Aww, I'm sure that will tame the dragon somewhat. Especially coming from her favourite assistant." Nigel gave her a wink.

"Stop it, right now. I know what you're implying but no. Miranda is not interested in me nor is she gay." Andy hissed furiously. "She's been married, to men, twice.

"I know for a fact she's not gay. You're right when you point out she's been married to men. But she's not entirely straight either. Plus, I know she likes you otherwise you would have been fired for that stunt you pulled in Paris." Nigel explained. He was about to leave when he spotted Miranda stood in the doorway.

"What is this? Are you going to simply stand and shoot the breeze all afternoon? Get back to business Nigel and you Andrea, get me Patrick this instant." Miranda spat.

Andy gave Nigel an apologetic look and dialled Patrick.

XXXX

When Andy arrived at the townhouse with the book and dry cleaning, she was no longer sure about leaving the wellness kit for Miranda's cramps.

She most definitely wouldn't give her the dildo. She grinned and shook her head, what the hell had she been thinking? She thought.

If she was honest, she wasn't sure about leaving any of the products. She didn't want to come across like the arse-licker Emily called her.

With her arms full, Andy had trouble unlocking the door and stumbled into the foyer, making a lot of noise. "Shit." She cussed.

Putting down the book, she stepped to hang the dry cleaning when her purse and her little bag with the wellness kit fell on the floor.

And of course, everything contained in her purse fell out.

She hung the dry cleaning and dropped to her knees, crawling on the floor to get everything she'd dropped.

Including the dildo.

She'd just grabbed it when a pair of Prada pumps appeared right in front of her nose.

This was a picture neither one of them would forget in a hurry. Andy on her hands and knees, holding a large purple dildo and Miranda standing right in front of her.

Andy didn't want to look up. She was so dead. Very, very dead.

Giving herself a minute, she allowed herself the time to enjoy the view of Miranda's toned legs.

She heard Miranda clearing her throat and bit her lip. "Andrea, would you care to explain why you are crawling on my floor holding a large sex toy?"

Andy finally looked up slowly, knowing she was blushing profusely. "I uh...I'm not...I wasn't...but then my purse..."She babbled.

"Andrea, is there anything you want to tell me with that purple thing." Miranda arched an eyebrow, a sure sign she wanted answers.

"Miranda I would never...oh fuck..." She winced. "I just thought...the cramps and I read orgasms help...So I thought..." Andy was nervous as fuck and struggled to explain. Clutching all her things together, she avoided looking at Miranda at all.

"So, you thought, with the way I am behaving that I should simply go fuck myself?" It was obvious Miranda was enjoying being an arse about the situation and making it harder for Andy.

Andy was sure she was going to be fired anyway so when she heard the last sentence she snapped. "You know what? Yes, Miranda. Go. Fuck. Yourself. Hard. Preferably with a cactus. I'm sick and tired of being bossed around and treated like shit. All I wanted to do, was to help you. Yes, the dildo is highly inappropriate, but I also had baths, tea and warming pads, because I stupidly fucking care about you Miranda." Andy was furious. "But all you do is become an even bigger bitch than usual." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself and saw the surprise in Miranda's eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry you're in pain but there are people who love you. So, I googled what could help and it said orgasms, that's why I bought the dildo for you. And for the record, you should try and get laid soon. I'm sure your mood would improve and your cramps will ease when you're relaxed after a good fuck." Andy stated.

She closed her eyes, unable to believe she said all such things.

Miranda just stood there with her arms crossed. "Are you quite done?" She asked being a complete smart ass.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Andy hissed as she packed the rest of her things and rose to leave.

"Not so fast," Miranda said holding on to Andy's wrist and pulling her back. Her purse, once again, fell and everything fell out.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Do you enjoy having me crawl at your feet? "Andy was almost in tears as she bent down again to pick up her belongings. When she felt Miranda's hand on her ass. She shot back up. "What the hell are you doing, Miranda?" Andy hissed, secretly enjoying the intimate touch immensely. She could barely hide her excitement.

"I want you to prove this theory personally. About the easing of pain through an orgasm. You can do anything, right?" Miranda seductively whispered in her ear standing so close behind her.

Andy slowly turned around and smirked at Miranda. "You want me to have sex with you?" She clarified, her hands on her hips, waiting for Miranda's answer.

Miranda stepped closer and inhaled Andy's scent as she put her mouth next to Andy's ear. "No, I want you to fuck me and make me come since you claim it will relieve my pain."

Andy felt bold and chuckled at the older woman's answer. "There is no way in Hell I'll fuck you, Miranda." She saw Miranda about to interrupt and held her finger up. "But I will make love to you. And I'll only do that if you want me to love you. And when I love you, Miranda, I will do it so well, you will come hard and I'm sure you will be too exhausted to even think about your period afterwards." Andy whispered back into Miranda's ear. "After all, I can do everything, right?"

At Andy's words, Miranda shuddered and started to let her hands glide over Andy's arms to smooth them down. She laced their fingers and looked up into Andy's eyes due to being slightly smaller than her, even in heels. She smiled at her and spoke. "Love me, Andrea, please."

Andy gave her a blinding smile; she didn't expect that at all. "But Miranda does that mean..."

Miranda nodded and pulled Andy forward to claim their first kiss. They both moaned at the contact of their lips. "Yes, Andrea. I'm falling for you and hard. So please, will you love me?"

"I already do Miranda," Andy admitted, kissing her again. This time for longer and with more passion until her head started spinning.

Miranda swiped her tongue over Andy's lips, seeking entrance and she opened her mouth to her immediately. Their fingers danced sensuously causing them both to moan. Pulling away from her a little, Miranda pushed Andy back and winked at her before bending to pick up the dildo slowly to tease her. She got up and saw how Andy's eyes were glued to her cleavage.

"Please, Miranda. Bedroom?" Andy whimpered.

"I thought you never ask," Miranda said, taking her hand and tugging her towards the staircase.

Andy pulled back. "The girls, are they..."

Miranda smiled. "They are at a sleepover, how lucky for us." She said, holding her hand back out to Andy.

Andy gave her one of her brightest smiles and took her hand to follow the woman of her dreams into her bedroom.

She'd never felt luckier than she did that day...


End file.
